We're Lucky
by Princess Andromeda 3
Summary: This is for Skywriter5's contest, using the lyrics from Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.


**Hey! So this is for Skywriter5's Contest. It's basically about Piper and Jason. **

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<em>

Jason:

Oh, I wish you could hear what I want to say. I wish I could tell you what's on my mind but if I ever remember my life before I would only break your heart.

_ Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

Piper, I'm trying to tell you, but I can't find the courage to say what I really feel. Right now all I want is for you to hear what I want to say, but I know I can never tell you.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<em>

Piper:

Jason, I wish I could tell what I know. I wish I could tell you that I know what you feel. But I can't, I can't tell you that I know you love me, but it's true._  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard_

It makes everything so much easier to know that you are still here. Even if you will never know how much I care. Even if you never get to hear the three words I've been longing to say.

_ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been <em>

Piper & Jason:

We could be lucky in love, if we would only try. But we can't tell each other that our feelings are real, because our love is doomed to failure_. _But we're lucky to have been friends._  
><em>

_Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,<br>Oooh ooh ooh ooh_

We'll be going back soon. Going back to what it's always been, but maybe we're lucky that way. Loving and moving on.

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<em>

Piper & Jason_  
><em>They don't understand, they think we should move on, realizing that we can never be. But we've been waiting for so long for something that is real, and it's hard to let go._  
>Every time we say goodbye<br>I wish we had one more kiss  
>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<em>

When we say goodbye we'll wish that we had just one kiss to remember, but maybe someday we'll meet again and then we'll have the chance we don't have now.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>

Piper & Jason

We must be lucky to have had as much as we did. But we'll be lucky staying best friends. We had some good times together we face some dangers side by side and we'll never forget what it was like to be in love._  
><em>

_Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

We're lucky to have a little more time, but soon we'll be parted. We in love in every way.  
>Jason:<br>I love the way she smiles, and the way she lights up my world. If I could live life over again the only thing I'd change would be to kiss her while I had the chance.  
>Piper:<br>I love how he looks at me, I love how he risked everything to help me when I needed him. I love how he always trusted me, how he always believed I'd stand beside my friends._  
><em>

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<em>

Jason:  
>Now I'm sailing away, parted from you, Piper. I'm sailing away, and maybe I'll never return, but if we meet on this quest I swear I'll tell you how much I love you. My old life is so empty because I knew you, oh, I miss you.<em><br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

I hear your favorite song and as I look at the sea it seems that I can see your eyes looking up at me. I hope I'll see you where I'm going, but then again I don't. But I promise you this, if you ever need me I'll be there, your friend to fight beside you._  
><em>

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<em>

Piper:  
>I'm walking in the woods, but all I can think of when I came here with you. How you held my hand, oh I wish i could understand why I can't forget you.<em><br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<em>

I wish you were here with me now, I wish your arms were around me holding me tight. But the world goes on around me and still you're not really here. Now I'm sailing away, and I hope I'll meet you there, just so I can see you again, and have one more minute with you._  
><em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

Jason & Piper:  
>We're lucky to meet again. Lucky that we're together for just another minute. We used to be best friends but now we're so much more. And now we've finally found what love really is.<em><br>I'm lucky we're in love every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

We're in love in every way, and we'll stay that way. We'll always be best friends, but we're so much more. And maybe someday we'll be together forever, but for now we lucky just to be together. _  
><em>

_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
>Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh<br>Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
>Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.<em>


End file.
